happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Mustache You a Question
'''I Mustache You a Question '''is a HTFF episode that introduces Espresso, Mocha's mustachioed barista cousin. Plot Mocha and Snowball sit at a counter in wait of their orders. Espresso comes out the kitchen door holding several coffee cups, a few being held by his impressive mustache. Mocha encourages him to perform a trick. Taking this to heart, Espresso uses his mustache to juggle the cups, surprisingly not spilling a drop. Everyone applauds as Espresso takes a bow. He hands a couple of lattes with decoratively-shaped foam to Nester and Bagel. They take pics of their lattes for social media. As Espresso turns head, however, they spit out their drinks because of the hair in them, threatening to give the place a negative review. Espresso promises to fix their orders. Returning to the kitchen, Espresso finds Snooper drinking all the coffee in sight. With his hands full, he attempts to catch the pesky shrew with his mustache. Snooper proves too fast and tricky to apprehend. The squabble soon leaves Espresso's beloved mustache tied in a knot. Espresso tries in vain to untangle his facial hair. He reluctantly agrees to let Snooper fix this mess in exchange for free coffee. Snooper leaps into Espresso's thick mustache to get started. Fellow employee Stretchy comes in to tell Espresso about the next orders, holding in a laugh as soon as she sees his face. Espresso conceals his mustache with a hairnet and then a scarf. Snooper wanders through a forest of long, brown hair. He quickly gets sidetracked from his quest by the many objects caught in Espresso's mustache. He conveniently picks up a pair of small scissors when finding the first knot. Meanwhile, Espresso delivers Caffeine another cup of coffee, a mountain of recently emptied ones piled behind his seat. A large portion of Espresso's mustache comes loose, slapping the hot beverage into Caffeine's face and burning him horribly. Espresso uses his mustache to wipe the customer's face, but rubs off his skin and eyes. Jazz arrives at the shop's front entrance. Naturally, Espresso comes out to offer her a free cup. Caffeine's eyes fall out of his mustache and into the cup, much to Jazz's horror. Espresso's mustache gradually comes loose with every snip. Snooper also occasional tosses out objects that get in the way. A shivering Snowball is quickly brightened when her order of hot cocoa arrives. She is truly satisfied when a few marshmallows from Espresso's mustache fall into her drink. Mocha then asks to get a free prize with her coffee. Snooper tosses out a first place ribbon, unknowingly making her day. Finally, Espresso returns to Nester and Bagel with brand new lattes. However, they now demand free prizes as well. With the mustache nearly untangled, Snooper searches for the remaining knot, which happens to be close to Espresso's nose. As Snooper gets snipping, a strand of hair tickles Espresso's nostril. He lets out a big sneeze, causing his mustache to burst and the objects inside it to fly into the customers facing him. Nester is hit with several empty cups and, somehow, a watermelon. Snooper lands smack-dab on Bagel's forehead before they both get hit by the scissors. Espresso's mustache is left a dangling, droopy mess of hair, much to his dismay. Mocha cheers him on anyways. Touched by his cousin's support, he gives her another bow. Snowball takes a sip of her cocoa, but spits it out to find her tongue covered in hair. Deaths #Caffeine is scalded in the face. #Nester is smashed by a watermelon. #Snooper and Bagel are impaled by scissors. Trivia * The plot originally involved hair growth formula accidentally being consumed by some of the characters and growing hair out of their bodies. This was later scrapped, possibly saved for a future episode with Espresso. * This marks Bagel's first appearance without Doe. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 115 episodes Category:Debut Episodes